LIFE: Wish and Hope
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: LIFE, vol. 1-3/ 3. Siapa Kau?/ Ia bingung setengah mati. Kepada siapa ia akan berbagi kegembiraan setelah tim sepakbola sekolahnya lolos ke tingkat nasional? Kepada siapa ia mengadu keluh ketika putus asa akan impian masa kecilnya datang menyerang? Siapa yg akan memberinya dukungan penuh untuk tidak pernah menyerah mengejar mimpi selama diri masih berpijak di bumi?/ AU, OOC—RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **_(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlahir ke dunia sebagai bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa, selain tidur, menangis, atau menendang sana-sini. Perlahan bisa merangkak, menjelajahi seisi rumah dan pojok-pojoknya. Lalu bersusah-payah berdiri. Terjatuh. Namun, berdiri lagi. Tertatih-tatih, tapi ia terus mencoba. Sampai berdiri betul, berjalan pelan-pelan, dan mampu berlari lincah. Tumbuh remaja, awal mempelajari tentang kehidupan, sahabat, dan orang-orang terkasih. Beranjak dewasa, mulai mengetahui jati diri dan paham baik-buruk jalan mana yang mesti ia ambil. Dan akhirnya menjadi manusia yang "sebenarnya". Menggapai kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Segala hal memang butuh proses. Tidak ada jalan yang instan.

Semua orang tentu mengalaminya. Untuk pemuda ini, juga.

Laju larinya tidak melambat sejak turun dari bus. Melirik arloji di pergelangan, ia bertabrakan dengan lima-delapan orang di trotoar. Napasnya memburu tak ubah pelari maraton, wajahnya merah mirip cabe, tapi tidak urung membuatnya berhenti. Derapnya baru memelan setelah melewati gerbang besi, memasuki gedung bertingkat tujuh bernama "Seireitei Hospital", dan memilih menapaki tangga darurat setelah mendapati pengguna lift begitu penuh. Tiba di ruang loker, ia cuma menjumpai dua teman sejawat yang senasib dengannya.

Melepas tas ransel hitam kesayangan dari punggung, ia menjejalkan ke lemari loker. Berganti pakaian menjadi seragam medis biru muda yang senantiasa memenuhi loker, selain cemilan dan buku ajar bedah. Ia lalu padukan dengan jas putih lengan panjang. Pun stetoskop **1)** tidak ketinggalan mengisi saku jas.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan tanda pengenal yang disisipkan di saku atas. Kepemilikan atas nama dokter bedah, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 1 #**

_Intern dan Residen_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal tidak melihat, tapi Toushiro yakin—seyakin bahwa satu tambah satu sama dengan dua—kalau Ikkaku Madarame, residen **2)** yang menangani para dokter magang sedang menyeringai girang di depan sana. Lihat saja langkah residen berkepala plontos itu yang jauh lebih cepat hingga tiba di tempatnya terlebih dulu.

"Terlambat, Dokter Jenius?" Ia bertegak pinggang penuh kuasa sambil terang-terangan memanggil julukan Toushiro. Itu sebagai bukti kalau dokter yang lebih mirip penjagal ini sedang gembira bukan kepalang macam baru ditimpa tomat runtuh. Kalau durian runtuh, ia bisa mati.

Toushiro menguburkan tangan ke saku jas putihnya. Berkata, "Maaf," tanpa raut bersalah sama sekali. Karena yang paling pantas disalahkan adalah jam weker yang mendadak kehabisan baterai atau pemerintah kota Seireitei yang tidak maksimal menangani macet yang kian parah tiap tahunnya. Ia kena telat, kan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Maaf?" Ikkaku pura-pura terkejut, sengaja mendramatisir keadaan. "Dokter Jenius bisa meminta maaf juga, ya?"

Tawa kecil mendadak terdengar. Bukan dari Toushiro. Tapi, berasal dari teman-temannya di belakang sana yang menjadi penonton dadakan.

"Lihat si Yakuza. Dia senang sekali."

"Itu tidak lucu, Abarai-sensei. Kita seharusnya prihatin pada Hitsugaya-sensei."

"Aku tidak menertawakan Toushiro."

"Ayo bertaruh. Apa hukuman yang akan diberikan pada Hitsugaya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh apa yang akan kuberikan pada kalian jika tidak segera pergi dari sini dan melaksanakan apa yang seharusnya kalian laksanakan?" ancam Yakuza alias Ikkaku, menoleh ke belakang dengan mata melotot. Gendang telinganya memang setajam pedang dan seakurat kalkulator.

Daripada diberi tugas jaga 24 jam—18 jam saja sudah buat mereka tidak bisa jalan—10 magang itu kompak angkat kaki untuk menuju pasien masing-masing yang telah ditentukan.

"Jadi," Ikkaku kembali pada Toushiro yang memasang raut kalem, ekspresi yang sering membuat residen itu jengkel setengah mati, "menurutmu apa jawaban Vega-sensei tadi? Hukuman apa yang kuberikan padamu, Dokter Jenius?"

Kini Toushiro tidak setenang sebelumnya. Ia meneguk ludah, samar. Sedikit cemas.

Setelah ini, ia harus belajar untuk selalu ingat mengganti baterai jam secara berkala atau lakukan protes pada pemerintah kota tentang kemacetan yang sudah mirip pajangan mobil tiap paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Tidak masuk OR **3)** selama seminggu?" Renji Abarai menoleh cepat pada Toushiro di sampingnya setelah membeberkan hukuman yang mesti dijalani pemuda itu.

"Aa. Madarame-sensei pun memberikan pasien dengan kasus medis kecil."

Renji lemas sebelum Ggio Vega yang duduk di depan menyodorkan tangan. "Sial, aku kalah." Ia merogoh saku celana dan tidak rela menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si rambut kepang.

"Oi, kalian bertaruh?" Toushiro menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau minta mengerjakan laporan _post-op_ milik si Yakuza selama seminggu," tambah Renji, tak tanggung-tanggung. "Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan 2 ribu yen."

Memangnya siapa yang suruh taruhan, Tuan Nanas?

Dimulainya pembedahan di balik etalase lalu menarik perhatian Toushiro. Kru bedah di ruang operasi bawah sana akan melakukan prosedur bedah tumor otak dipimpin Sousuke Aizen. Beruntung untuk Senna Sakurai, salah satu teman magangnya, terlibat sebagai pendamping dokter bermata empat itu.

"Si Yakuza paling tidak suka kalau Hitsugaya dipanggil ke OR," Ggio kembali menyinggung, dan Toushiro melirik padanya. Uang hasil taruhan telah disakukan setelah semangat menghitung lembar demi lembar. "Kita semua tahu itu."

Helaan napas Toushiro yang menyusul tak lama, membuat Renji menatapnya simpati. "Si Yakuza selalu mencari kesalahanmu agar bisa membuatmu terlihat buruk. Dan mendapatimu terlambat hari ini, membuatnya seperti mendapatkan jutaan yen yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama berabad-abad."

Ah, penyakit _lebay _Renji kumat. Tapi biarpun terdengar berlebihan, tidak terlepas dari Ikkaku yang memang senang bukan main pagi tadi.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan julukan "Yakuza" yang disematkan para dokter magang. Dengan kepala selicin kelereng dan sekinclong lantai, mata sipit setajam pisau dapur, dan perawakan tegap menyamai preman pasar, ia memaklumi dan santai-santai saja. Namun, tidak untuk lelaki bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Semuanya berawal dua bulan lalu. Residen berkepala tanpa rambut itu melakukan kesalahan dalam operasi, dan Toushiro yang bertugas sebagai asisten kedua ikut campur (walaupun belum tugasnya) mengambil alih. Melanggar aturan. Tapi karena tindakan itu, nyawa pasien selamat. Alih-alih dapat sanksi, pemuda itu kebanjiran panggilan jadi asisten dokter senior. Ikkaku yang seorang residen, terpinggirkan, dinomorduakan.

Kemampuan yang susah payah ia raih, diragukan.

Sejak hari itu, Ikkaku membunyikan genderang perang pada Toushiro. Julukan "dokter jenius" itu pun darinya. Bukan pujian, tapi pengingat bahwa si residen akan senantiasa mengawasi tindak-tanduknya.

Kondisi operasi yang mendadak menegang di bawah sana, menghilangkan topik "Yakuza" dan menarik belasan dokter penonton berdiri mendekati kaca etalase. Diagnosis yang awalnya tumor otak berubah menjadi _cysticercosis_ setelah Aizen membedah dan mendapati cacing yang menggerogoti otak pasien.

"Cacing hidup dalam otaknya?" Renji menganga.

"Sulit dipercaya," Ggio berkomentar, takjub.

"Gejala tumor otak dan _cysticercosis_ sangat mirip," jelas Toushiro, lamat-lamat. Ia pun tak kalah kaget. "MRI bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya."

"Ahhh, Senna beruntung sekali." Renji iri. Bagaimanapun ini termasuk kasus yang sangat jarang. Semua magang memimpikan posisi Senna di bawah sana.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Pager_ **4)** milik Toushiro berbunyi.

"Yakuza?"

Toushiro menggangguk pada Renji sebelum ogah-ogahan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pemandangan bedah yang begitu mengagumkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 04.00 pagi.

Toushiro menekan tombol _off _jam weker yang berbunyi lantang memenuhi flat kecilnya. Bergelut sebentar di ranjang berseprei biru tua bermotif gambar klub sepakbola ternama, ia menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih buram dengan beberapa bagian yang mengelupas.

Perasaan itu lagi. Sudah tiga hari bertutur-turut perasaan aneh yang sama bergejolak di dadanya. Seolah-olah dalam waktu dekat ini ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar.

Menghela napas dalam, ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya butuh seperempat jam untuknya berjibaku dengan air dan sabun. Lima belas menit kemudian ia telah siap dengan tas ransel yang tercangklong di punggung. Keluar dari apartemen bertingkat dua, ia menuruni tangga besi yang langsung berderit. Langkah yang semula cepat, ia pelankan. Bisa-bisa tangga yang sudah dimakan umur ini runtuh seketika. Berjalan di trotoar, ia berpapasan dengan Yamamoto-jiisan yang memang rutin berlari-lari pagi sekitar sini.

"Oh, berangkat cepat, Toushiro?" tegur Kakek Yamamoto. Meski sudah berumur 80, ingatan si kakek masih kuat. Ia selalu ingat kalau Toushiro beranjak pergi setelah subuh. Jarang pemuda itu hengkang sepagi ini; di saat matahari belum menyingsing.

"Aa. Jangan lari terlalu jauh, Jii-san," pesan Toushiro, seperti biasa.

Si kakek menggumam, menyusul punggungnya yang menjauh. Yamamoto-jiisan pensiunan atlet lari maraton. Juga ada yang bilang kalau ia pernah terlibat dalam organisasi Yakuza (bukan "Yakuza" di rumah sakit). Jika ia sedang bertelanjang dada, terpampang bekas luka sabitan di punggung dan dada. Katanya lagi, ia pernah mengidap kanker usus; dan setelah operasi memberinya kesempatan hidup, si kakek mulai belajar menjaga tubuh, dan menikmari hari sepuluh kali lebih antusias. Kerasnya dunia memang telah ia arungi nyaris sepanjang masa hidupnya. Dari karena itu, stamina dan semangat melebihi orang tua seumurannya yang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, atau bahkan sudah jadi makanan cacing tanah.

Hasrat hidup luar biasa Yamamoto-jiisan mengiringi umurnya yang panjang, sepanjang janggutnya.

Kakek itu sering dijadikan Toushiro penyemangat ketika ia sedang malas, loyo, atau mengeluh tidak jelas. Ia malu sendiri. Berumur 25 tahun, tapi daya hidup mirip usia 60 tahun. Justru si kakek, berumur nyaris seabad, tapi semangat anak muda berumur seperlima abad.

Tiba-tiba langkah Toushiro berubah cepat, berangsur berlari seraya berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Cuek-cuek saja dengan orang yang berlalu di trotoar. Dorongan semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk tiba di rumah sakit terlalu besar untuk ia bendung. Tidak sabar bertemu dengan rentetan pasien yang sedang menunggu di Seireitei Hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

Senna sudah bercermin berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Wajahnya bersih, tidak ada bekas nasi dari sarapan sebelum berangkat. Pakaiannya juga tidak aneh. Normal. Hanya saja, kenapa teman-teman magangnya menatapnya ganjil seolah ia mengenakan bikini ke rumah sakit?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Vega-sensei, Hitsugaya-sensei." Ia sudah sampai batas. "Terutama kau, Abarai-sensei." Jari telunjuknya menodong pemuda itu satu per satu.

"Hari ini bersama Aizen-sensei lagi, Sakurai-sensei?" Memanggil Senna dengan marganya, berarti Renji sedang menggoda.

Sejak kasus _cysticercosis_ seminggu lalu, gadis berambut ungu gelap ini sudah tiga kali mendampingi si dokter bedah otak. Maka tak salah, ia jadi buah bibir penghuni departemen pembedahan kalau ia akan jadi istri Aizen-sensei berikutnya. Betapa tidak jika fakta yang mengatakan bahwa dokter tersebut menyukai para gadis muda—tiga istri terdahulu (sudah diceraikan) dengan beda umur 10-13 tahun—jadi menguatkan rumor tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu." Senna mengedikkan bahu, tidak _mudeng_ dengan maksud si pria jangkung. "Itu tergantung Madarame-sensei, kan?"

"Kami cemburu. Aku, Toushiro, juga Ggio." Lalu menarik Ggio cepat dalam rangkulan dan menudingnya, "Terutama Ggio. Dia benar-benar cemburu."

Senna salah tingkah. Mukanya merah padam. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, aku cemburu," jawab Ggio, datar. Berpura-pura tidak peka dengan reaksi gugup Senna. "Kau menangani kasus-kasus yang mengagumkan dan masuk OR, sedangkan aku ... palingan cuma perawatan kecil di ER **5)**."

Senna kontan berwajah masam. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, lalu menghentak kaki jengkel sebelum berjalan mendahului mereka.

Langsung saja Renji meninju lengan Ggio. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti hati perempuan."

Santainya, Ggio menanggapi, "Apa bidang studi kita ada yang berhubungan dengan 'hati perempuan'?"

Sempat-sempatnya Renji berpikir meski jawabannya sudah tentu, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jelas." Pemuda berambut kepang itu _ngeloyor_ pergi, tak peduli.

Renji jadi geregetan sendiri. Lalu mengekori dan Toushiro mengikuti di sampingnya. Ia bergumam kalau pemuda berdarah Cina itu tidak akan pernah punya pacar kalau sifatnya tidak berubah. Toushiro menimpali kalau sepanjang lima tahun bersama-sama di universitas, pacar Ggio tidak lain tidak bukan adalah buku.

"Kau tampak bersemangat." Tiba-tiba Renji beralih topik.

"Tidak juga," jawab Toushiro, seadanya. "Aku hanya punya perasaan bagus hari ini, tapi juga perasaan aneh. Entahlah."

Sebelum sobat merahnya berkomentar tentang itu, Ikkaku muncul dengan mengulurkan _chart_ **6)** pada Senna.

"Aizen-sensei menginginkanmu mendampinginya lagi hari ini."

Mendengarnya, Renji bersiul dan Senna jadi tidak enak. Ia tidak suka dianak-emaskan. Maaf saja, ia ogah menyusul Toushiro menjadi orang kedua musuh Ikkaku, apalagi jadi saingan teman-temannya. Ia ingin lulus dari sini dengan aman-tenteram-sentosa.

"Bisa yang lain saja, Madarame-sensei?"

Ikkaku menatapnya. Lurus. Senna pun tahu jika ia kembali merajuk bisa-bisa ia tidak akan masuk ruang operasi seumur hidup. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana dengan penuh dilema.

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku ke _pit_ **7)**," lanjut Ikkaku, sebelum bergerak ke lift menuju lantai dasar. Tiga pemuda itu mengikuti sambil bergumam kalau Senna begitu beruntung.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak saja, dada Toushiro berdegup kencang, bergemuruh resah, berkecamuk liar. Berkumpul jadi satu dan menekannya. Ia sempat berhenti, menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri. Sebelum Renji menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya kenapa. Menjawab baik-baik saja, ia mulai melewati lorong menuju pintu keluar ER dengan langkah berat. Ia harus menjemput pasien yang dibawa oleh mobil ambulans.

Berempat menunggu di ambang pintu dengan mengenakan jubah kuning bening khas ER, ambulans muncul dengan suara cemprengnya mirip bebek. Berhenti bersama pintu belakang yang berhadap-hadapan dengan para dokter, paramedis **8)** bernama Isane Kotetsu keluar dari mobil.

"Siapa yang kita punya, Kotetsu?" Ikkaku serta merta bertanya sebelum Isane memberikan laporan identitas pasien.

Sementara itu, Toushiro melangkah tanpa sadar ke pintu ambulans yang terbuka lebar sebelum paramedis lainnya mengeluarkan pasien. Ia mencoba mengintip dan mencari tahu untuk mengenyahkan haus penasaran yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

Dan ketika si pasien diturunkan, ia mundur setengah langkah dengan rasa kejut tiada tara. Dalam satuan detik saja, sekujur sendi tubuhnya membeku.

"... 23 tahun. Pasien dari Mental Hospital. Percobaan bunuh diri dari lantai empat. Mengalami kegagalan jantung akut ..."

Pemberitahuan paramedis sayup-sayup belaka di telinga Toushiro karena sepersekian detik sebelumnya ia sudah tahu nama pasien itu adalah—"Rukia Kuchiki ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intern :** dokter magang, masih belajar, tidak diijinkan turun langsung untuk membedah pasien.  
**1) stetoskop** : alat untuk mendengarkan bunyi jantung. selalu dibawa ke mana-mana oleh dokter.**  
2) Residen : **dokter yg mengambil pendidikan spesialisasi, juga menjadi pengawas para magang.**  
3) OR : **operating room**  
4) pager :** alat panggil, digunakan jika ada dokter butuh bantuan rekannya.  
**5) ER** : emergency room atau UGD**  
6) chart :** grafik pasien**  
7) pit :** tempat menunggu ambulans datang**  
8) paramedis :** ahli medis di ambulans

**A/N** : Fic yg bener2 gak pede sy publish. Butuh 3 minggu buat mikir2, publish-tidak, publish-tidak, publish-tidak. Lalu pas U-19 menang atas Korea yg buat para maniak sepakbola (salah satunya sy) ngelompat2 girang, rencana mau publish hari itu. Tp nunda lagi. Lalu karna desakan temen dan jg Kujo yg nyinggung ttg fic AU, sy akhirnya beranikan diri juga.

Fic ini berseries. Ada tiga vol. Ini baru vol pertama. Lalu tentang Senna, sy buatkan marganya sendiri. Karena di canon, dia gak punya.

Mudah2an sy konsisten publishnya di tengah kesibukan persiapan UN#nyengir. Jika ada temen2 yg berprofesi tidak jauh2 dgn Toushiro dkk. mohon sarannya jika ada istilah yg salah. Sy akan segera edit. Bagaimanapun fic ini hanya pelampiasan sy yg kebanyakan nonton tiga drama yang menginspirasi fic ini#halah

Berminat untuk review?

**Ray Kousen 7**

**21 Oktober 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Jujur, maunya buat canon lg Kak, karna entah kenapa feel HitsuRuki lebih dapet di canon (bilang aja lu terobsesi HR canon). Tp takut pembaca pd bosan, buat AU deh#nyengir Moga UN bener2 gak susah, Kak. Makasih masih nyempetin review ya Kak Cupcakes.

**UniquePurple—**Tampang Ikkaku emang kayak Yakuza. Liat aja tampangnya kayak preman#digiles Heran jg kenapa tampang kayak gitu jd dokter. Gak ngeyakinin#luygbuatdiakayakgitukali Makasih udah nyempetin review ya, Purple.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Akari Hikari | Reiji Mitsurugi | ichirukilover30 | Shin Key Can | KeyKeiko | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **_(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlengkapkan kuas dan cat air, pelukis memberi sapuan warna-warni pada lembaran kanvas. Berlengkapkan alat pahat dan palu kayu, pemahat berjibaku tak kenal lelah pada sepotong balok. Berlengkapkan pisau bedah, dokter memulai invasi fokus penuh pada organ tubuh manusia.

Satu kesalahan, nyawa melayang.

Didampingi para kru bedah, Yoruichi Shihouin berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan perempuan muda yang terbujur kaku di meja operasi. Bermodal keahlian bedah yang tak main-main, wanita berkulit eksotis itu tidak kenal kata mundur meski terjadi penurunan kondisi tiap sepuluh menit.

"Perempuan itu tidak bisa selamat," spekulasi negatif Ggio dari balik maskernya.

Renji punya pendapat serupa, "Ini operasi yang sulit. Bagi Shihouin-sensei, sekalipun. Dia begitu kewalahan."

Datang dengan diagnosis kegagalan jantung akut jelas bukan kondisi yang membuat siapa pun berharap lebih bahwa pasien itu bisa selamat. Bahkan di tangan dokter kelas wahid, asa itu masih sulit terwujud.

Akan tetapi untuk Toushiro—"Dia harus selamat. Harus." Tidak peduli. Se-kritis apa pun kondisinya, Shihouin-sensei wajib membuat pasien itu hidup.

Mendengarnya, dua kepala langsung menoleh dan beradu pandang heran.

Ketiga magang ini hanya jadi penonton di pinggir kamar operasi dengan berlengkapkan masker dan penutup kepala. Tanpa jubah operasi. Belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk turun langsung. Mengambil pelajaran praktek yang terhidang di depan mata adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan.

Termasuk saat-saat genting detik ini—ketika angka di layar monitor berkurang cepat, yang artinya detak jantung pasien itu menurun drastis.

Hanya Toushiro sendiri yang tahu bahwa wajah di balik masker telah memucat tiada tara dan kedua tangan bergetar hebat tanpa henti.

_Tolong hiduplah, Rukia Kuchiki._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 2 #**

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Toushiro menengadah dari bangku yang diapit dua lemari, mendapati Renji yang masuk ke kamar loker dan langsung membuka loker miliknya.

"Aku pulang ... nanti," jawabnya, sekenanya. Berpaling pada Renji, ia bertanya dengan suara berat penuh harap, "Bagaimana keadaan ... perempuan itu?"

"Pasien bunuh diri itu?" tanya Renji, retoris di balik pintu loker. Ia sedang berganti pakaian untuk segera pulang. Malam memang sudah sangat larut. "Sekarang sedang di ICU dan diawasi intensif oleh Shihouin-sensei."

Toushiro mengangguk dalam sambil menarik napas begitu lega.

Kondisi kritis yang membuat jantung si pasien sempat berhenti ketika itu, memaksa Yoruichi menghela segala cara yang ia tahu untuk menolongnya. Pengalaman belasan tahun memang tidak sia-sia, karena setelahnya irama jantung perempuan itu kembali normal. Membuat seisi kamar operasi serentak berdecak senang. Lain hal untuk Toushiro yang justru angkat kaki dari sana. Mengurung diri di kamar loker, melepaskan sesak yang nyaris membuatnya tak bernapas. Juga untuk menyembunyikan setetes air mata haru nan syukur di wajahnya.

Menutup pintu loker, Renji membawa mata sipitnya pada Toushiro yang merunduk, tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang pelik.

Tentu pria Abarai ini tidak luput dari tindakan ganjil Toushiro di OR **1)** tadi siang. Jadi, ia mengira, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Spontan saja, Toushiro mengangkat wajah. "A-apa?" Ia gagap. "Tidak." Ia kelabakan bukan main. Lalu berdiri canggung, melangkah kagok ke loker yang berseberangan dengan milik Renji, dan pura-pura mempersiapkan barang. Punggungnya serasa terbakar oleh tatapan si pria Abarai yang menunggu jawaban lebih dari itu.

Namun akhirnya Renji bilang kalau ia akan pulang lebih dulu karena takut keenam adiknya cemas jika ia kelewat malam. Toushiro menimpali dengan gumaman seadanya. Setelah yakin bahwa sobatnya sudah jauh, hembusan napas bebas terdengar dari mulutnya.

Tapi beberapa saat waktu berjalan, ia cuma berdiri dan memerhatikan dinding loker sambil memutar-mutar tanda pengenal. Perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki memenuhi sekujur sel-sel otaknya. Hingga bunyi jam digital menyentaknya dan mengingatkan untuk juga segera pulang. Ia bisa ketinggalan bus.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin ke ICU.

.

.

.

.

.

Berani bertaruh, tidak ada tempat lain yang paling dihapal para dokter, terutama dokter magang, selain rumah sakit. Bahkan, untuk rumah sendiri. Betapa tidak? Delapan belas jam sehari mereka habiskan di _hospital_ berkutat dengan puluhan pasien yang tidak lebih dari kerumunan semut yang hilir mudik tanpa henti. Satu pasien kelar, satu pasien lainnya muncul. Begitu seterusnya.

Jangan heran jika sebulan bergerak sedemikian cepat bagi mereka. Sampai Renji mengibaratkannya dengan laju kereta maglev. _Wuuuuush!_ Tanpa sadar, tiga puluh hari telah lewat.

Namun bagi Toushiro, hari-hari di bulan ini berjalan begitu lamban, mirip sepeda motor Renji yang geraknya menandingi keong.

Ia menunggu dengan hati penuh waswas, gelisah, dan risau. Campur-aduk jadi satu, dan siap meledak kapan saja. Keresahan itu kian membuncah ketika berdiri di balik jendela kaca, menatap lekat perempuan muda dengan kondisi yang berjalan di tempat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda membaik sebulan ini.

Ia menghela napas. Berat. Sebelum berbalik dan menjumpai Ggio memandangnya dari sela kegiatan menulis laporan di _chart_. Toushiro jadi kaku dan menegang mirip perampok yang dipergoki. Memutuskan bergerak dari sana sebelum ditanya macam-macam, ia menguburkan tangan pada saku jas dan melewati sobat kuliahnya itu begitu saja.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia Kuchiki, 23 tahun ..."

Senna mempresentasikan kondisi pasien berkamar 1420 secara detail di depan tiga temannya dan sang residen, Ikkaku Madarame. Pasien itu baru dipindahkan dari ICU ke kamar normal kemarin sore setelah dokter spesialisasi, Yoruichi Shihouin, melihat tanda-tanda signifikan dari lima hari yang lalu. Hari kian hari pun makin membaik dan bisa menempati kamar normal tanpa perlu dilengkapi perangkat medis rumit seperti di ICU.

Berlengkapkan selang napas di hidung dan infus di pergelangan tangan, perempuan muda itu terlentang lemah. Sepasang bola mata ungunya memerhatikan, namun tanpa kilatan kehidupan di sana. Seakan ia tidak pernah ada di tempat itu. Pikirannya terbang tak tentu arah setelah mendapati diri masih bernapas dan hidup di dunia busuk ini. Tangan yang terkulai di kedua sisinya lantas mencengkeram kencang seprei biru sampai mengkerut.

Ia selamat.

Lagi?

Sial.

Giginya bergemeletuk geram di balik bibir pucat dan kering yang terkatup.

Tanpa ia sadar, dokter bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya memandangnya tanpa jeda sejak langkah pertama memasuki kamar.

"Apa prosedur yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Ikkaku pada setiap magang ketika Senna usai memaparkan.

"CT—" Ggio dan Toushiro menjawab bersamaan seolah sedang berlomba. Tatapan mereka beradu tajam karenanya.

"Vega-sensei?" Ikkaku memilih Ggio.

Dengan cengiran senang, pemuda berkepang itu menjelaskan serinci-rincinya. Dan andai Ikkaku tidak bilang 'Stop!', mungkin rincian dalam buku setebal seribu halaman akan ia sebutkan tanpa celah. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Toushiro yang tampak begitu tertarik menangani pasien ini, Ikkaku mengerahkan mereka keluar dari sana. Lalu menyerahkan _chart _**2)** Rukia Kuchiki pada Ggio.

"Kasus ini milikmu."

Ggio lekas berdecak gembira. Tidak ada yang paling menyenangkan untuknya ketika ia selangkah di depan Toushiro.

Sementara si pemuda Hitsugaya tidak terima. "Biarkan pasien itu jadi milikku." Ia menghalangi Ikkaku ketika bersiap beranjak ke kamar berikutnya.

"Apa?" suara Ikkaku menukik tajam, setajam pelototan mata sipitnya.

"Pasien itu ... biar aku ... yang menanganinya." Toushiro jelas tahu apa akibat permintaan semena-menanya ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Bertegak pinggang, Ikkaku mencondongkan wajah pada _intern_-nya itu. "Kau tahu apa tugas residen, Hitsugaya-sensei? Menentukan tugas untuk kalian sesuka hati, bukan melayani permintaan kalian yang sesuka hati."

Toushiro sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sejenak memandang Ggio, ia berkata, "Aku ... bisa menangani kasus ini lebih baik."

Jelas, Ggio tersinggung. Berani-beraninya teman universitasnya itu meremehkannya di depan umum. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menanganinya jauh lebih baik?"

Ikkaku berpaling padanya. Pun Ggio bungkam seketika saat mau menambahkan.

"Jika kalian ingin beradu mulut, jangan di tempat aku bekerja, di luar saja. Kecuali, jika kalian berdua ingin di-DO **3)**," katanya, menoleh pada mereka bergantian. "Dan Hitsugaya-sensei, lain kali jika meminta sesuatu jangan lupa dengan kata 'Tolong'."

TITIK

Ikkaku lalu melangkah menjauh dari sana, memberikan tugas berikutnya pada magang yang tersisa. Renji dan Senna mengikuti dengan diam, kecuali ingin ikut diberi ceramah _a la_ Yakuza yang bisa bikin telinga panas.

"Kau pikir kau yang terhebat, Hitsugaya?"

Pernyataan Toushiro tadi bak membunyikan genderang perang di antara mereka. Ggio tidak terima. _Oke_. Ia akan meladeni Tuan Sok Pintar ini.

Pergi dari sana dengan tatapan sinis, Ggio meninggalkan Toushiro yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Lelaki bermata hijau itu lalu menghela napas sebelum berpaling pada perempuan di kamar 1420 yang terlentang tak berdaya. Ia pun memutuskan menyusul Ikkaku sebelum kena damprat lain hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Ggio tidak pernah lupa melempar tatapan benci nan menantang pada Toushiro jika sedang kebetulan bertemu. Si pemuda Hitsugaya sendiri ingin meminta maaf, tidak bermaksud. Namun, Ggio sudah kadung jengkel padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Biarpun begitu, Toushiro tidak jera ikut campur dengan pasien sobatnya itu. Hari ini hari keberuntungannya ketika Ggio atau Madarame-sensei tidak terlihat di mana pun. Tidak ingin kehilangan kans jarang ini, ia melangkah masuk ke kamar 1420, menjumpai Rukia Kuchiki yang memandang tanpa jemu ke jendela kaca yang berembun.

Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, Rukia berpaling ke samping. Toushiro menghampiri sambil tersenyum—bukan senyum belagak ramah dari dokter ke pasien, tapi senyum dalam, sedikit kikuk, dan penuh ketulusan. Tapi bagi Rukia itu hanya senyum sopan-santun. Tidak lebih. Ia pun membalas seadanya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya sang dokter, sambil membolak-balik _chart_ di meja ujung ranjang. "Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia, pendek. Tenggorokannya yang kering, agak perih ketika bersuara. "Hanya rasa lelah."

"Lelah. Kenapa?"

Baru saja Toushiro mengeluarkan stetoskop untuk memeriksa sebelum—

"Karena aku sudah berulang kali melakukannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Jadi, sedikit lelah."

Toushiro berhenti, keningnya berkerut dalam. Bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" kendati sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyelamatkanku?" Rukia melempar pertanyaan, yang tidak mesti dilayangkan oleh seorang pasien. Diselamatkan adalah satu-satunya yang paling diinginkan oleh siapa pun. Tak ada pertanyaan sejenis ini. Seolah menegaskan kalau perempuan tersebut sungguh tidak sudi untuk ... hidup.

"Karena kau harus hidup," jawab Toushiro, semampunya bersama suara yang bergetar.

"Aku pasien bunuh diri. Itu berarti aku tidak butuh hidup."

Sekujur sisi wajah pemuda itu perlahan mengeras. Ia marah, tidak terima. "Kau—"

"Bisa berhenti mengganggu pasien orang lain?" sela Ggio, berjalan masuk. Suaranya tajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Aku ... hanya mengeceknya," kilah Toushiro, setelah kembali kalem. "Itu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu mengeceknya," balas Ggio, ketus. Ia bisa pastikan tidak akan ada lagi obrolan akrab seperti biasanya. "Dia bukan pasienmu."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dan panggilan _pager_ **4)** Toushiro, membuat laki-laki itu tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap di sana. Ia angkat kaki setelah memandang Rukia sejenak.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ggio, setelah Toushiro pergi. Ia memerhatikan layar monitor.

"Siapa?"

"Hitsugaya-sensei. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Dokter barusan."

"Tidak."

Kening Ggio berkerut, heran. "Kau yakin? Karena dia seperti mengenalmu."

"Sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Manggut-manggut mengerti, Ggio menuliskan kondisi pasien pada lembaran _chart_ di meja.

"Sensei," Rukia memanggil; Ggio cuma menggumam di sela-sela kegiatannya, "jika aku mencabut infus di pergelangan tanganku, apa aku akan mati?"

Baru saat itu, Ggio mengangkat kepala. Begitu cepat. Rautnya menegang, begitu terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?"

Dan Ggio tidak perlu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ketika Rukia menatapnya lurus.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji mengakui dengan berani kalau julukan "Yakuza" untuk Ikkaku asli darinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia membenci pria itu walau sesekali kesal padanya. Ia tetap hormat pada sang mentor, dan kian hormat setelah diberi kesempatan melakukan bedah pertamanya dalam kasus _appendiksitis_ **5)** alias usus buntu. Yah, meskipun itu kasus kecil bagi dokter senior, tapi untuk magang tahun pertama mirip mendulang emas setelah menggali puluhan tahun lamanya. Perasaan memegang pisau bedah sambil membuka perut pasien, sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Memesona! Mengagumkan! Menggairahkan!

_Tuh_, bisa.

Membuka pintu kamar jaga, ia perlu beristirahat sebentar setelah seharian membantu-bantu di ER **6)** sebagai balasan terima kasih. Didapatinya Toushiro yang sedang berselancar di dunia internet di salah satu komputer butut di kamar tersebut.

Penasaran, Renji menghampiri dan meletakkan satu telapak tangan di meja. Kerutan tampak di dahinya ketika membaca tulisan di kotak pencari. "Kau mencari tahu tentang Kuchiki?"

"Aa," jawab Toushiro, tidak berpaling.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

Ingin sekali Renji bertanya tentang kelakuan aneh Toushiro semenjak kedatangan pasien bunuh diri, Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi karena tahu betul sobatnya ini bukan tipe terbuka, ia bungkam saja. Apalagi ia punya cara sendiri untuk menguak misteri apa yang dipendam Toushiro. Orang, mereka sudah saling kenal selama sepuluh tahun.

Menghempaskan bokong di kursi satunya, Renji mengekori jejak Toushiro. Ikut-ikutan _searching_ di internet.

Toushiro menoleh. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari tahu tentang Kuchiki," jawab Renji, tidak berpaling.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari tahu kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Kuchiki."

Cengar-cengir, Toushiro kembali berhadapan dengan layar komputer.

Belasan menit berlalu, pencarian mereka masih nir hasil. Keluarga bermarga Kuchiki memang lumayan banyak. Dengan jari yang menari di _keyboard_, Renji menyinggung kalau Ggio paling benci dengan orang yang ikut campur dengan pasiennya. Toushiro berkata bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin. Tapi Renji yakin kalau pemuda berdarah Jepang-Cina itu tidak akan mendengarkan.

Lalu mendadak saja jari Renji berhenti ketika mata sipitnya mendapati yang dicari. "Aku dapat!"

Perburuan tentang Rukia Kuchiki dimenangkan olehnya. Baru membaca beberapa baris, Toushiro meminta untuk segera dicetak dan langsung membawa lembaran itu pergi setelahnya.

Renji membuang napas, dan lanjut membaca berita yang dimuat lima tahun lalu itu.

Dan seketika, ia tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**INUZURI, INPOS. com—**__Jalan tol KM 10 kembali memakan korban. Kini sebuah mobil ber-_merk _Enerspeed bernomor polisi H 1201 TRK dan sebuah truk telah jadi sasaran selanjutnya. Menurut kesaksian penumpang truk, truk yang dikemudi oleh temannya menabrak pagar pemisah jalan hingga merangsek masuk ke jalur yang berlawanan dan menghantam tanpa ampun mobil bermetalik biru tua yang datang dari arah berbeda. Alhasil mobil tersebut terdorong hingga menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh ke jurang dengan kedalaman ratusan meter._

_Dari polisi yang menangani kasus ini didapati keterangan tentang pengemudi truk yang mabuk parah ketika kejadian itu berlangsung._

_Akibat insiden tersebut, empat orang meninggal dunia. Seluruhnya adalah penumpang mobil Enerspeed, yakni Byakuya Kuchiki (43), Hisana Kuchiki (40), saudara kembar, yaitu Ayame Kuchiki (12) dan Tsubame Kuchiki (12). Sementara empat orang pengemudi truk hanya mengalami luka-luka dan sedang ditangani di rumah sakit._

Menyandarkan punggung pada meja administrasi, Toushiro sudah lebih dari sekali menghela napas ketika usai membaca lembaran berita yang ia cetak. Kata Senna yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil ikut membaca, insiden tersebut terjadi ketika Rukia Kuchiki berumur 18 tahun. Sejak hari itu, perempuan yang begitu periang mendadak jadi pemuram. Sampai puncaknya ketika ia didapati bergelimang darah di kamar mandi dengan sebelah pisau di tangan satu dan tangan lainnya mengucur darah tanpa henti. Seolah malaikat kematian belum mau membawanya pergi, ia selamat meski kehilangan berliter-liter darah. Dengan mental yang perlahan tidak stabil, ia diseret ke Mental Hospital **7)** yang bertempat di Inuzuri.

Tapi insiden memotong urat nadi sendiri baru menjadi awal kisah bunuh diri berikutnya. Kelakuan yang kian menjadi dari bulan ke bulan lalu membuatnya dirujuk ke Mental Hospital lebih besar, yaitu Seireitei untuk bisa ditangani lebih baik. Bertempat di lokasi yang baru dan lebih nyaman, perempuan itu tampak terkendali. Sampai sebulan lalu ketika ia luput dari pengawasan, ia terjun dari lantai empat rumah sakit.

"Kalau dihitung, sudah tujuh kali dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dalam lima tahun terakhir," kata Senna, seraya meneguk kopi di _mug_.

Diam. Toushiro tidak berkomentar. Sepasang mata hijaunya memandang ke jendela kaca kamar seorang pasien. Dari pantulan kaca, tidak ada apa pun yang tampak dari manik _turquoise_-nya, yang mana pikirannya saat ini melayang ke mana-mana. Ia sedang kalut.

"Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyalahkannya bila kehilangan seluruh keluarga hanya dalam satu malam," kata Senna, lagi. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menghakimi atau menyudutkan orang begitu saja. Ia selalu mencoba untuk mengerti dengan berupaya mengandaikan diri di posisi si perempuan Kuchiki. Empatinya memang yang paling tinggi di antara empat orang magang. "Kalau aku ditimpa musibah seperti itu mungkin ..."

Setengah menoleh, Toushiro berpaling padanya. Matanya agak berkilat, sedikit berminat dengan kalimat terakhir Senna. Ingin menimpali, tapi maksud itu urung ketika pengeras suara meneriakkan:

"_Code Blue _**8)**! _Code Blue_!"

Panggilan darurat menggema di penjuru lorong rumah sakit

"_Code Blue_! Lantai tiga, kamar 1420!"

Mendadak saja, sekujur sendi tubuh Toushiro menegang dan membeku seutuhnya.

"Kamar itu, kan—"

Senna beralih pada laki-laki itu. Sayang penyampaiannya belum tamat, Toushiro sudah angkat kaki duluan, menyusuri koridor sambil menabrak tiga-empat perawat yang berteriak marah.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata Vega-sensei, Anda yang menyelamatkanku." Sambil tidak melepas stetoskop yang menyusup ke balik seragam pasien, Yoruichi mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Rukia yang sedang tersenyum. Melihatnya, ia jadi ragu kalau gadis ini punya masalah mental. Ia tampak seperti orang normal, pada umumnya. "Terima kasih."

Yoruichi ikut tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter."

Rukia tersenyum lagi, dan kini senyum yang jauh lebih damai. Tahu gadis itu mengatupkan mata dan berpikir kalau ia butuh istirahat, Yoruichi bergerak keluar hingga suara monitor menghentikan kaki yang baru bergerak sebanyak tiga langkah.

Secepat kilat, kepala berambut ekor kuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

Angka di layar menurun drastis.

"Sial!" Menanggalkan jas putihnya sembarangan ke lantai, Yoruichi menekan tombol biru di samping pintu sambil berteriak, "_Code Blue_!"

Lalu bergerak secepat mungkin, menurunkan ranjang yang setengah duduk jadi lurus sempurna. Menekan dada berkali-kali sebagai tindakan terbaik yang ia ambil sebelum tim darurat datang. Mencetuskan nama Rukia berkali-kali seraya tanpa jeda memerhatikan layar monitor. Gelombang jantung masih belum sempurna.

Hingga kemudian tim _code blue_ yang ditunggu merangsek masuk. Atas instruksi Yoruichi, seorang perawat menginjeksikan cairan _atropine_ dan _epinephrine_ pada selang infus setelah perawat lainnya memasang ambu pernapasan. Detak jantung yang masih tetap sama mendorong Yoruichi menggunakan defibrilator.

Tapi, sebelum itu—

"Shihouin-sensei, dia DNR **9)**," Ggio muncul dan memberitahu padanya. Yang sama saja menghentikan seketika gerak Yoruichi yang sebelumnya begitu aktif. Juga untuk tim darurat yang mesti lepas tangan dan tak melakukan apa pun selain melepas alat bantu pernapasan. Tidak ada lagi tindakan penyelamatan.

Menghela napas kasar, Yoruichi berkacak pinggang sambil menghentak kaki kesal. Ia paling benci jika harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan begini. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukan (bagi dirinya yang seorang dokter) hanya bergeming, menunggu sampai gelombang di monitor berubah jadi garis lurus. Dan selamat tinggal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Toushiro serta merta masuk, menerobos tak sopan, dan tanpa pikir panjang mengambil alih tugas memompa jantung. Ia sudah pernah bilang, kan, bahwa perempuan ini wajib selamat?

"Kenapa diam saja? Lakukan defibrilasi!" Teriakan Toushiro menggema di sekujur kamar.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada siapa pun yang bergerak.

"Dia DNR," Yoruichi berkata, lambat-lambat. Gerak Toushiro memelan, hingga sepersekian detik berikutnya kembali memompa seolah tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, dia DNR," Yourichi mengulang; intonasinya menekan dan tegas.

Lagi-lagi, Toushiro tak acuh. Tak peduli. Mengabaikan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?—"

Sore menjemput kala itu. Toushiro pulang, membuka pintu. Bolanya menggelinding hingga ke ruang tengah. Ia mematung, mendapati**nya** bergelantung di langit-langit.

Ketika itu, Toushiro belajar tentang arti kehilangan dan mempertahankan di saat yang sama. Apa pun itu.

"—Dia DNR! Do Not Resuscitate! **Tidak minta untuk disadarkan!**"

Mempertahankan. Apa pun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1) OR :** operating room atau kamar operasi**  
2) Chart : **grafik keadaan pasien**  
3) DO **: drop-out, dikeluarkan, didiskualifikasi, karena para dokter magang itu masih dalam tahap belajar**  
4) Pager** : alat panggil**  
5) Appendiksitis :** usus buntu. Biasanya dimanfaatkan para dokter magang untuk membedah pertama kali, karena tugasnya hanya mengiris kulit.**  
6) ER :** emergency room atau UGD. Sy lebih nyaman gunakan kata ER.**  
7) Mental Hospital **: RSJ. Sy lebih nyaman gunakan kata Mental Hospital. Lebih sopan, kayaknya#plak**  
8) Code Blue **: peringatan adanya pasien darurat**  
9) DNR :** prosedur untuk tidak diselamatkan. Gak tau kalo di Indo ada prosedur kayak gini, kalo amerika dan Korea ada sih.

Ada yg ingin tanyain? Mumpung kotak review di bawah sana gak prgi ke mana2#emangnyamaupergikemana

**Ray Kousen7**

**24 Oktober 2013**

**A/N apaan tuh di atas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Oh. ILoveCupcakes—**Yes. Sy jg cinta(?) dgn setting canon. Apalg, masih bgitu banyak hal yang bisa digali n dijadikan cerita dari canon Bleach. Sy pnya impian buat fic dari setiap tokoh Bleach yg bukan tokoh utama alias tdk dapat porsi banyak di manga/anime. Bosan aja liat tokoh itu terus di manga, eh jd tokoh utama jg di fic#plak Tapi dgn buat fic setting AU, jujur sy lebih banyak belajar drpd buat canon. Terutama karakter tokoh. Karena kelemahan fic setting canon itu adalah karakternya yg nyaris itu-itu saja. Tapi dgn setting AU, author bisa lebih mengembangkan karakter yg sering tidak bisa dilakukan di canon. Hehe, sy banyak omong, ya./ Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kakak bener kok. Setelah baca lg, ada beberapa kalimat yg jomplang n rancu. Nanti sy edit./ nah, jawaban pertanyaannya akan muncul di ch depan./ makasih udah review ya, Kak Cupcakes.

**Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing)****: **_Hayi Uchiha | Akari Hikari | Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive | ichirukilover30 | Syl The tWins | Shin Key Can | Reiji Mitsurugi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Genre:**

_**Hurt/Comfort; Friendship  
Romance **__(tenang, ada kok. Pair-nya kan HitsuRuki. Tapi mungkin di awal2 masih belum keliatan, hehehe)_

**Warning:**

_**OOC**__ (stadium akhir); __**AU **__(tidak ada yg namanya Shinigami2an atau Hollow apalagi espada); siapkan __**obat sakit kepala**__ sebelum dibaca; __**istilah medis**__ yg seenaknya dipake author yg jelas2 tidak tahu apa pun ttg dunia medis_

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari:**

**Grey's Anatomy** © Touchstone Television  
**Surgeon Bong Dal Hee** © SBS TV  
**Team Medical Dragon** © TV Asahi Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau akan begitu bangga dengan "hidup" ketika bisa membuat senyum terkembang di wajah orang-orang yang menyayangimu._

Ibunya pernah bilang seperti itu.

Awalnya, Toushiro tidak mengerti. Maklum, umurnya baru lima belas tahun ketika itu, ketika kesenangan hidup sebagai laki-laki remaja lebih mendominasi hari-harinya.

Namun akhirnya, ia paham juga.

Kala orang yang disayanginya terenggut nian kejam darinya. Tidak ada peringatan. Tidak ada alarm. Hari itu tanggal 25 Maret, orang tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada kata perpisahan.

Ia mendadak jadi kelimpungan tiada tara. Kepada siapa ia akan berbagi kegembiraan setelah tim sepakbola sekolahnya lolos ke tingkat nasional? Kepada siapa ia mengadu keluh ketika putus asa akan impian masa kecilnya datang menyerang? Siapa yang akan memberinya dukungan penuh untuk tidak pernah menyerah mengejar mimpi selama diri masih berpijak di bumi?

Kala itu ...

kebanggaan untuk segera menapaki "hidup" sebagai laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan ...

kebanggaan untuk segera merengkuh impian sejak kecil ke dalam genggaman lima jarinya ...

kebanggan untuk segera menjadi pesebakbola hebat se-Jepang—

—melayang sudah.

Orang itu membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE: Wish and Hope**

**.**

**# 3 #**

_Siapa kau?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga-empat butir keringat menetes, membasahi punggung tangan yang nyaris tanpa jeda memompa jantung pasien, Rukia Kuchiki. Menekan dada puluhan kali, tak sedetik pun Toushiro hilang asa bahwa degup jantung perempuan itu kembali normal. Walau getir akan kenyataan harus ia rasakan bahwa tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantunya.

Ia seorang diri.

"Tolong hidup. Tolong hidup. Tolong hidup," tutur Toushiro, berkali-kali bak mengucapkan mantera. Tak ada lelah. Tak ada yang namanya putus asa. Tak ada kata mundur.

"Hitsugaya-sensei—"

"DNR atau tidak, dia harus hidup!" bentaknya galak, tanpa kenal orang ketika Yoruichi mencoba menyela.

Angkat tangan, Yoruichi mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Melihat Toushiro seperti ini, ia yakin tidak ada siapa atau upaya satu pun yang bisa membendungnya. Ia tidak tahu hubungan yang mengikat pemuda ini dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Namun terserah apa itu, jelas lebih dari sesuatu yang biasa hingga menyeret dokter yang loyal terhadap aturan, melanggarnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu pun menghentikan Ggio ketika si pemuda berkepang tampak ingin turun tangan. Memegang pundaknya dan menggeleng kalau percuma saja.

"Siapkan defibrilasi **1)**!"

Seruan perintah mendadak menguar di tengah-tengah penghuni kamar 1420. Senna menyeruak masuk, memutuskan untuk berhenti berpangku tangan. Ia yang ikut jadi "penonton" di ambang pintu akhirnya tidak tega melihat Toushiro berjuang sendirian. Keteguhannya meluluhkan prinsip Senna yang suka cari aman dan ingin lulus sebagai dokter bedah tanpa tersangkut masalah apa pun.

Sayang, tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mau kena sanksi karena hal ini.

Maka dengan tangannya sendiri, perempuan berkuncir itu meraih _paddle_ **2)** defibrilator, melumurinya dengan jeli setelah merenggut dari seorang perawat, lalu mengulurkan pada Toushiro.

"Gunakan daya 200!"

Senna menekan tombol berangka 200, dan menyahut, "Daya 200 siap!"

"Mundur!" Meletakkan sepasang lempeng logam pada kedua sisi dada Rukia, ia menekan tombol, dan—"Shock!"

Tubuh yang hanya seberat 38 kilo itu mengejang hebat setinggi seperempat meter. Pandangan manik hijau Toushiro lalu berpaling pada monitor yang tidak berubah banyak. Untuk sekali lagi, kedua _paddle_ digunakan dengan harapan yang jauh lebih besar. Namun sayang, pahit harus ditelan ketika garis di monitor tetap tidak berubah.

"Kumohon. Kumohon."

Kini Toushiro kembali ke upaya sebelumnya, menekan dada dengan pautan sepuluh jari.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, ini sudah nyaris dua puluh menit."

"Diam!" hardik Toushiro tak kepalang tanggung, membuat Ggio berpikir seribu kali untuk kembali mengusiknya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan!"

Berkacak pinggang lesu, laki-laki berbola mata emas itu menghela napas berat. Seumur-umur mengenal Toushiro, tak pernah sekali pun ia mendapatinya berkelakuan seperti ini. Perhatian ia alihkan pada Rukia Kuchiki yang masih berkondisi sama. Lalu menghela napas lagi, lebih pendek.

"A-ada ...!"

Seorang perawat memekik kaget mengiringi hilangnya suara monitor pertanda darurat. Perlahan namun pasti, garis menjelma menjadi gelombang sempurna bersama angka-angka yang bertambah stabil. Dengan cekatan, Senna membawa stetoskop meraba dada Rukia dan menggangguk gembira tak lama kemudian.

Seolah beban seberat satu ton baru terangkat, punggung dan pundak yang semula menegang berubah jadi terkulai lega. Tidak ada apa pun selain tarikan napas syukur yang terdengar dari mulut Toushiro. Setengah membungkuk dengan tangan menumpu di pinggir ranjang, sepasang manik hijaunya ia arahkan pada Rukia. Bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan perempuan itu dalam kondisi semacam ini lagi.

Kepala putihnya menoleh ke belakang ketika Yoruichi memegang pundak sambil mengangguk yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Malam itu pukul 20.15, satu nyawa yang harusnya dibiarkan hilang begitu saja kembali hidup karena sikap keras kepala seorang dokter magang untuk melangkahi hukum medis. Biarpun demikian, tidak cukup untuk memblokir senyum lebar dan decakan senang yang memenuhi nyaris semua wajah di kamar 1420.

Paling tidak untuk hari ini, mereka tidak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan kematian seorang pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

Insiden DNR yang tidak disepakati oleh dokter di kamar 1420 merebak cepat bak bau kentut Renji hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Ikkaku yang dikenal pula sebagai si Telinga Besar jelas mendengar insiden yang menyangkut magangnya itu. Jadi setelah keluar dari OR, ia membawa langkah panjang dan gesitnya menuju ruang loker, menghakimi pelaku utama yang telah mencoreng namanya.

"Bisa jelaskan, apa maksudnya ini, Hitsugaya-sensei?" Tidak suka dengan Toushiro bukan arti Ikkaku akan girang dengan kelakukan semena-mena pemuda itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa Toushiro cinta dengan profesinya, dan tentu laki-laki ini tidak—"Ingin keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu alasannya apa? Dia keluargamu?"

"Bukan."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

_Lalu apa sebabnya? Bukan keluarga, bukan pacar. Lalu siapa perempuan itu?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala plontos Ikkaku. Kemudian sadar kalau magang yang tidak terlibat juga berdiri di ruangan yang sama.

"Dan kalian bertiga, apa yang lagi kalian lakukan di sini?" singgungnya pada Ggio, Renji, dan Senna. "Keluar sana!"

Bak itik yang diusir keluar kandang, mereka pun berbaris rapi menuju pintu. Tapi tampak satu dari mereka bergeming di tempat.

"A-aku terlibat, Madarame-sensei," beber Senna, sebelum Ikkaku bertanya lebih dulu. "Maksudku ... aku membantu Hitsugaya-sensei."

"Tidak," Toushiro menyalip cepat. "Dia tidak salah. Aku yang memaksanya."

"Hitsu—"

Kata-kata Senna tersendat di tengah jalan ketika Toushiro menatapnya lurus sambil menggeleng bahwa ia yang harus menanggung semua ini seorang diri. Enggan-engganan, perempuan berambut ungu itu pun melangkah keluar, menutup pintu setelah memandang Toushiro sebentar.

Setelah Senna pergi, Ikkaku menurunkan tangan dari pinggang, mencairkan suasana yang sedingin lemari es. Berjalan melewati Toushiro, ia memegang pinggiran wastafel dengan kedua tangan, memandang cermin yang memantulkan punggung pemuda yang sok kalem itu.

"Jangan harap aku berbaik hati padamu, Hitsugaya."

Berbeda dengan tempo hari ketika Toushiro terkena masalah (terlambat datang), Ikkaku senang bukan main dengan menyebutnya "Dokter Jenius". Saat ini, tidak begitu. Karena suka atau tidak suka, Ikkaku mengakui kalau Toushiro punya talenta besar sebagai dokter yang hebat. Dan tentu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan bakat seperti itu dengan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tahu." Toushiro setengah menoleh. Mendengar sang residen memanggil dengan marganya, ia tahu kalau konsekuensi dari tindakannya bukan hal main-main.

Ikkaku berbalik, memandang punggung Toushiro yang masih saja belagak tenang. Menghela napas sebelum ia membawa kaki jangkungnya menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus segera ke meja administrasi untuk mempersiapkan Surat Peringatan Pertama.

Apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dokter itu tugasnya menolong. Bukan berdiam diri melihat pasien meregang nyawa begitu saja._

Penyampaian pertama _chief_ departemen bedah, Kensei Muguruma, yang menduduki kursi jabatan delapan tahun yang lalu. Karenanya, dokter tidak diizinkan merekomendasikan DNR langsung pada pasien, kecuali pasien sendiri memilih rekomendasi tersebut seolah punya pengetahuan medis layaknya seorang dokter.

Yoruichi jelas tahu. Makanya, ia tidak bilang apa pun pada Rukia Kuchiki, pasien yang tidak punya niat hidup. Bila ia melakukannya, itu sama saja memberi hadiah ulang tahun kematian dengan hati riang gembira.

Melaporkan insiden DNR pada sang _chief_, ia mendapat izin untuk menyelidiki. Dan wewenang itu dialihkan pada sang residen, Ikkaku. Si kepala mirip _dango_ mengambil langkah begitu cepat. Ia bertanya pada pihak Mental Hospital yang setiap minggu datang untuk memantau kondisi Rukia. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu juga pasien mereka. Katanya, mereka tidak pernah mengobrol dengan perempuan itu. Hanya mengawasinya dari jauh.

Satu kesaksian itu pun cukup untuk Ikkaku menarik kesimpulan alias menemukan pelakunya.

Tidak lain tidak bukan ...

Sementara itu ...

Toushiro juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia tidak jeri hanya karena sudah mengantongi satu SP alias Surat Peringatan **3)**. Semua magang tahu, memiliki tiga SP berarti _drop-out_ dari sini. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuat Toushiro ketar-ketir ketakutan.

"Bagian administrasi adalah yang bertanggung jawab dengan tetek-bengek pasien," kata Renji, bersandar di kusen pintu. "Waktu masuk, keluar, biaya, dan ... juga DNR."

"Hanya perlu bertanya pada mereka siapa dokter yang datang di tanggal 20," tanggal ketika DNR diajukan atau tiga hari yang lalu, "kita tahu siapa dalangnya."

"Kau yakin pelakunya seorang dokter?"

"Mau dokter atau bukan, yang pastinya dia bertugas di Seireitei Hospital," kenyataan bahwa Rukia Kuchiki sudah tidak punya keluarga atau yatim piatu membuat Toushiro yakin hal itu.

Renji mau bilang kalau bisa saja Rukia cari tahu sendiri dengan buka internet. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi itu terdengar konyol. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berhubungan dengan dunia maya. Orang, tidak pernah pegang alat komunikasi. Apalagi prosedur DNR adalah hal sensitif dan tidak banyak masyarakat yang tahu. Bahkan dengan buka internet sekali pun.

Selain itu, Renji sedikit enggan ikut campur. Bukan karena ia pengecut atau tidak setia kawan. Hanya saja, ia cemas. Toushiro sudah kena satu SP. Jika Ikkaku memergokinya melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya, bisa-bisa ...

Ia mengacak rambut merah nanasnya. Gusar. Siapa sebenarnya Rukia Kuchiki itu?

Tapi Renji cuma mematung ketika Toushiro keluar dari kamar jaga dan penuh antusias mencari kambing hitam kasus ini.

Ia tidak menghentikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikkaku sudah sedari tadi ada di tikungan koridor. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri. Memerhatikan laki-laki yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di _chart_ di meja penyimpanan laporan pasien.

Ketika ia pikir sudah waktunya untuk bergerak, laki-laki itu dihampiri seorang perawat bernama Sentarou Kotsubaki. Mengobrol sebentar, belasan detik saja, laki-laki itu beranjak dan meninggalkannya _chart_-nya di sana.

Ikkaku tiba-tiba dapat firasat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ggio baru menapaki satu langkah lantai ruang loker saat Toushiro menyambutnya dengan tinju keras di wajah. Alhasil, si pemuda berkepang jatuh tersungkur ke lantai bersama memar di sudut bibir. Ia tidak sempat berdiri ketika Toushiro dengan sigap mencengkeram kerah kemejanya.

"Jadi, kau yang menghasutnya?" Sepasang bola mata hijau itu melotot garang penuh amarah. Alih-alih menjawab, Ggio justru menyeka darah di sudut bibir—dengan santai. Toushiro lantas menyentaknya kasar. "Bicara, Ggio Vega!"

"Bukan menghasut, Hitsugaya," datarnya ia bertutur, membuat kemarahan Toushiro hampir tiba di ubun-ubun, "hanya merekomendasikan."

"Br*ngs*k!"

Satu tonjokan kembali mendarat di muka Ggio, mengirim kepalanya bertubruk keras dengan pintu kayu. Lebam di pipi kiri melengkapi wajahnya yang babak belur, dan memaksanya untuk berdiri gesit, memberi Toushiro balasan tinju sebelum Renji dan Sentarou merangsek masuk, melerai mereka berdua.

"Jangan berani mendekatinya!"

"Apa yang salah memangnya? Dia ingin mati, maka aku memberikan pilihan terbaik!"

"Berani lagi kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Membunuhku? Maju kalau berani, Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

"Aku yang akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

Ikkaku muncul, bertegak pinggang penuh kuasa, mata sipit yang membeliak berang. Mendapati dua magangnya buat kekacauan, tidak akan ada mentari esok untuk mereka. Bersama Senna yang gemetar takut di sampingnya lantaran tak pernah sekali pun menjumpai Toushiro dan Ggio yang dikenal sebagai sobat karib berkelahi seperti ini. Beberapa perawat juga berkerubut di depan pintu ruang loker.

"Kalian ingin melanjutkan?" Ikkaku masuk. "Silakan. Tapi aku bisa pastikan kalian tidak akan menyandang gelar dokter lagi esok harinya."

Ancaman dari Ikkaku tak pernah main-main. Kinerja, keringat, biaya selama tujuh tahun untuk menjadi dokter yang sesungguhnya bisa berakhir sia-sia. Toushiro dan Ggio pun perlahan tenang. Sentarou yang memegangi Ggio mulai melepas pemuda berdarah Cina itu. Begitu pula untuk Renji.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan segera keluar. Aku punya urusan dengan dua dokter sok pintar kita."

Sentarou keluar, juga dengan magang yang lain, yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat dan mendadak jadi penonton langsung di sana. Renji mengikuti meski dengan berat hati. Memandang Toushiro sejenak yang masih menatap Ggio dengan marah tanpa ampun, ia menutup pintu loker.

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas jaga para dokter magang berakhir seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya. Kecuali untuk departemen bedah, yang mana dihiasi bisik-bisik tentang insiden sore tadi. Juga berakhir buruk untuk dua dokter muda alias sang pelaku. Satu SP lagi mesti diterima Toushiro karena tindakannya brutalnya itu. Berarti ia sudah memiliki 2 SP dalam kurun satu minggu. Sedangkan Ggio, nasibnya tak lebih baik. Ia memegang 2 SP hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Satu karena berkelahi sesama rekan, kedua karena tanpa seizin dokter spesialisasi (Yoruichi Shihouin) seenaknya merekomendasikan DNR pada pasien. Mereka berdua pemecah rekor. Tidak ada dokter magang yang menerima SP dua kali di waktu sesingkat itu dalam sejarah Seireitei Hospital. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan, sebetulnya.

Ikkaku sebagai residen pun kena getahnya. Berjam-jam lamanya, ia harus diberi ceramah dari A-Z oleh sang _chief_, Kensei. Bahkan, ia terancam digantikan sebagai residen dokter-dokter muda itu dan dimutasikan ke RS yang lebih kecil andai Yoruichi tak datang membujuk Kensei. Ia pun akhirnya hanya dapat pemotongan gaji.

Toushiro yang tepekur sambil memandang langit-langit kamar jaga yang kelabu langsung berjengit ketika Renji meletakkan segelas es kopi di dahinya. Ia menerima sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaring, diikuti Renji yang duduk di sampingnya. Mengisi kerongkongan yang kering kerontang dengan satu tegukan, Toushiro berhenti.

"Vega tidak salah," katanya. "Aku yang salah."

Renji tidak bicara, selain menenggak es kopi sampai kosong melompong, hingga suara jakunnya yang naik-turun jadi satu-satunya yang terdengar.

_Hwaaa~rk!_

Kemudian diakhiri dengan serdawanya yang menandingi pengeras suara rumah sakit.

Jangan tanya apa reaksi Toushiro sekarang. Mulutnya melongo sempurna sebesar bola ping-pong. Hei, ia sedang serius, sekarang! Andai saja kakinya sedang pegang bola, kepala Renji pasti sudah benjol. Apalagi setelah si nanas merah hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"Aku juga salah," Renji bersuara sebelum Toushiro menghabisinya. Ia meletakkan gelas plastik bekas kopi di bawah ranjang. Mata sipitnya kini tertuju pada tembok abu-abu di depannya. Ia sudah serius. "Aku tidak menghentikanmu saat kau mencari tahu dalangnya. Padahal aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi aku tidak menghentikanmu, dan membiarkanmu melakukannya begitu saja."

Kalau lagi serius, Renji kan keren. Mirip bintang laga.

_Hwaaa~rk!_

Tapi kalau lagi berserdawa, ia lebih mirip bintang komedi.

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan?" pinta Toushiro, setelah memindai beberapa lama dan yakin kalau Renji tidak akan berserdawa lagi. "Awasi dia, Abarai."

Tapi yang muncul justru genderang perut, pertanda Renji butuh WC. Jadi alih-alih manggut-manggut mengiyakan, si nanas merah lari secepat kijang ke kamar mandi terdekat. Toushiro menyalahkan diri yang mestinya larang Renji dulu minum kopi sebelum bicara serius.

Sementara itu ...

Senna begitu telaten dan hati-hati menyeka darah di sudut bibir Ggio. Juga menyapu pipi lebam biru-kehitaman dengan sapu tangan basah. Takut terasa sakit dan perih bagi pemuda ini. Sementara Ggio tidak membuka mulut sejak tadi. Hanya terdiam, memandang kosong lemari loker di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian seperti tadi?" Senna menyela sepi setelah tugasnya usai. "Kenapa, Vega-sensei?"

"Pertanyaan itu sebaiknya kau tujukan pada Hitsugaya," jawab Ggio, datar. Tanpa menoleh.

"Kalian bersahabat, kan?"

Untuk kali ini, Ggio bereaksi. Sorot matanya bergerak ke bawah, merunduk. "Tidak." Lalu berpaling seutuhnya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabatku. Tidak pernah."

Sekujur tubuh Senna menegang. Bola mata emas pemuda di depannya berkilat penuh—penuh benci dan persaingan.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak tahu apa lagi yang mesti ia kerahkan. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal.

Ia akhirnya tidak kuat membendung setetes air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan ketika Shihouin-sensei datang menjelaskan insiden dokter magang yang tidak merestui DNR-nya.

Menarik napas dalam, ia menutup mata sejenak sebelum memerhatikan selang infus di pergelangan. Kilatan matanya berubah dingin dan gelap. Satu tangan terulur untuk menyentaknya sebelum cahaya lampu merangsek masuk.

Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Ia pun mengatupkan mata dan berpura-pura tidur.

Renji membawa kaki panjangnya memasuki kamar sebelum menekan sakelar lampu. Berjalan pelan-pelan mirip maling, ia menuju ranjang di tengah kamar. Tidak yang diperbuatnya selain berdiri memerhatikan dan menelengkan kepala kanan-kiri. Mencoba mengingat-ingat, mengubek-ngubek kotak memori. Apa ada gadis seperti ini saat mereka SMA? Tapi kalau ada, mustahil ia lupa. Soal perempuan, kan, ia yang paling ingat. Guru TK-nya saja, ia masih ingat nama, wajah, tinggi, berat badan, dan tetek-bengek lainnya.

Lalu di mana Toushiro mengenalnya kalau bukan SMA?

Teman universitas?

"Sensei?"

Renji otomatis terperanjat. Nyaris saja _chart _yang dipeluknya bertemu lantai. "A-aku hanya ... datang memeriksa rutin," jawabnya, yang sudah gagap, bohong lagi. Mestinya, baru besok pagi ia menjalankan tugas barunya. "Aku adalah dokter magang baru yang mengawasimu. Aku menggantikan Vega-sensei. Namaku Renji Abarai."

"Shihouin-sensei sudah bilang." Rukia memberi senyum palsu. "Juga tentang seorang dokter yang membuat jantungku berdetak lagi dan tidak menerima DNR-ku."

"Toushiro ... Toushiro Hitsugaya ... dokter yang menyelamatkanmu."

Rukia melafalkan nama itu tanpa suara, menancapkan kuat-kuat di memorinya. Ia tidak mau lupa biang masalah yang masih membuatnya seperti ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Renji beranjak dari sana dengan berpesan kalau butuh sesuatu jangan lupa memanggilnya.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Rukia menggumam, "Toushiro Hitsugaya ..."

Ia ingin bertatap muka lagi dengan si Tuan Sok Pahlawan sebelum melakukan aksinya mencabut infus atau peralatan medis di sekitar ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji yang menjadi dokter magang untuk Rukia sangat tidak disia-siakan oleh Toushiro. Tentang perkembangan gadis itu bisa didapatnya dengan mudah dari sobatnya. Termasuk malam ini ketika si rambut nanas bilang kalau Madarame-sensei sedang di OR, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk pura-pura lewat di kamar 1420, dan mendapati Rukia Kuchiki sedang tertidur. Ia pun masuk, melangkah pelan jangan sampai perempuan itu bangun. Merapikan selimutnya sebelum duduk di kursi tanpa lengan dan sandaran yang ia ambil di pinggir kamar. Melihat-lihat _chart _yang diraih di pinggir ambang pintu, ia tidak sadar kalau gadis itu terbangun dan menoleh ke padanya.

"Kau yang bernama Hitsugaya-sensei, kan?"

Toushiro kontan tersentak. Lalu memangku _chart _dengan kikuk, dan berkata sama kikuknya, "Iya, bagaimana keadaan—"

"Kau seorang dokter?" tanya Rukia, serius. Meski jelas dari atas-bawah tidak akan ada yang keliru sampai menganggap pemuda ini adalah sopir bus.

Dan terang saja, Toushiro tidak mengerti. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Tentu." Tapi, ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai dokter."

Toushiro makin dibuat tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus menghargai keputusan pasien," tenang, namun tegas dan menekan.

Toushiro pun akhirnya tahu ke mana perbincangan ini bermuara. "Aku menghargai," imbasnya, ia meragu.

"Kau tidak menghargai," suara Rukia mulai meninggi, setengah menyergah. "Aku sudah menandatangani DNR. Seharusnya kau menerima."

"Kau butuh hidup." Toushiro masih berupaya menahan diri untuk membuat suaranya tetap sama.

"Aku tidak butuh hidup!" semburnya. Rukia mulai hilang kendali. Merah padam memenuhi sekujur wajahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap egois!" Toushiro pun sudah tiba pada batasnya.

"Siapa yang egois? Kau yang egois! Apa karena kau dokter, kau seolah punya kuasa menentukan aku harus hidup atau mati! Kau terlalu bangga dengan profesimu sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin pasienmu mati! Kau ingin dikatakan sebagai penyelamat, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Jangan mengatakan mati semudah itu!" Toushiro berdiri, lembaran kertas dalam map berserakan, kursi yang didudukinya nyaris terjengkang. Memajukan tubuh, memegang sepasang pundak Rukia dengan sergapan erat. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau selalu hidup ketika kau mencoba untuk mati? Itu karena tubuhmu, dirimu, nyawamu bukan lagi milikmu! Mereka milik orang lain!"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Rukia gelisah, mencoba meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman dokter muda ini.

Seolah sadar dan tak ingin menyakiti; Toushiro melonggarkan, tapi tidak melepas. "Nyawamu milik orang-orang yang peduli padamu."

"Tidak ada." Bergetar; suara, bibir, dan manik ungunya. "Tidak ada yang tersisa. Mereka semua sudah ada di tempat lain, dan aku ingin menyusul mereka."

"Masih ada satu—"

Toushiro kini melembut, mengirim ketenangan dan keamanan pada Rukia. Tidak mencoba memberontak untuk menunggu jawaban yang entah apa memberi setitik asa untuknya.

"—yaitu aku."

Api harapan yang padam total setelah lima tahun berlalu, tiba-tiba saja bersinar di relung hatinya. Dibawa kembali oleh dokter bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Rukia gemetar, bukan karena takut hanya ... "Siapa kau ... Sensei?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1)Defibrilasi :** cara pengobatan dgn gunakan alat yg disebut defibrilator (mirip komputer, tapi ukurannya jauh lebih kecil). digunakan saat denyut jantung pasien tidak teratur (menurun atau terlalu tinggi)**  
2) paddle** : mirip setrikaan(persamaan payah), tapi gak ada sudut lancipnya. Jumlahnya sepasang. Fungsinya sebagai alat kejut. Ada kabel yang menghubungkan dengan defibrilator dan mengirimkan aliran listrik.**  
3) SP :** Surat Peringatan. Kalau magang buat masalah n tidak memuaskan residen (penanggung jawab), biasanya diberi suarat peringatan. Tiga SP berarti keluar dri RS.

**A/N :** Kok, sy deg-degan sendiri di scene terakhir. Rasanya pengen jerit2#plak

sy gak akan cuap2 banyak, temen2 aja yg cuap2. Sampai jumpa lg.

**Ray Kousen7**

**28 Oktober 2013**


End file.
